AFTERLIFE
by zusshi-chan
Summary: Aku selalu terlambat dalam segala hal. Pertemanan dengan Naruto, rasa sayang kakakku, bahkan perasaanku sendiri. Kenapa aku menyadari perasaan ini saat kau akan menikah? Tenang, Hinata. Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan perasaanku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Sasuke terus menyembunyikan perasaannya hingga akhirnya ia mengetahui maksud di balik pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. CANON


**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AFTERLIFE**

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu setelah Perang Dunia Ninja Ketiga. Dunia sudah sangat tenang sekarang, seperti janji Naruto. Orang itu benar-benar melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar. Aku bahkan terkejut dengan perubahannya yang sekarang.

Setelah semuanya kembali pada kehidupannya masing-masing dan semua orang hidup bahagia, kami tetap melanjutkan hidup kami sebagai shinobi dan ninja. Guru Kakashi menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade-sama. Lalu, tak lama kemudian Toneri Otsutsuki, keturunan terakhir Kaguya membuat kegaduhan di desa dengan menculik pengguna Byakugan terakhir, Hanabi dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Desa benar-benar kalang kabut, dan entah mengapa Naruto-lah yang paling emosional. Ia bersemangat sekali untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Meskipun pikiranku berkecamuk, heran dengan sikapnya, tapi aku hanya bisa diam saja. Kupikir ini karena ketidaktahuanku dengan perubahan yang ada di desa. Sudah lama aku meninggalkan desa, pasti banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi, termasuk Naruto. Apa mungkin Naruto sudah tidak menyukai Sakura lagi?

Setelah masalah yang dibuat Toneri, ketenangan Konoha tidak berjalan lama karena kemudian desa mengadakan perayaan untuk menikahkan Naruto dengan Hinata. Jadi memang benar firasatku. Naruto sudah tidak menyukai Sakura dan beralih pada Hinata. Itu bukan urusanku. Memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Namun, kenapa perutku terasa sakit?

Aku perhatikan wajah cantik pewaris Hyuuga yang merona di balik tudungnya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Pipinya yang terlihat sangat lembut itu, memerah malu ketika Naruto menghampirinya. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia merona seperti itu. Jadi, akhirnya cita-citamu terwujud juga, Hinata? Sayangnya bukanlah aku dalam cita-citamu.

Aku selalu terlambat dalam segala hal. Terlambat menyadari pertemanan dengan Naruto, terlambat pulang dan mencegah kakakku membunuh semua orang, terlambat menyadari rasa sayang kakakku, bahkan terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Entah mengapa aku menyesal harus termakan emosi untuk membunuh kakakku, dan akhirnya aku menyianyiakan masa mudaku. Menyianyiakan gadis sesempurna dirimu.

Kenapa aku menyadarinya saat kau akan menikah?

Aku masih teringat saat aku masih belajar di akademi. Saat kehidupanku masih berjalan normal tanpa rasa dendam sama sekali. Saat itu banyak anak perempuan yang mengganggu ketenanganku. Mereka mengikutiku. Termasuk gadis pink, Sakura Haruno, dan pacar Sai, Ino Yamanaka. Anehnya, hanya kau saja yang tidak peduli.

Saat itu entah mengapa aku merasa seperti kereta. Aku sebagai gerbong kereta paling depan, Sakura, Ino dan gadis lainnya mengikutiku, lalu Naruto membuntuti Sakura di belakang, lalu kau memperhatikan dari balik pohon. Sementara aku, banyak berpikir kenapa kau selalu berada di belakang pohon.

Tenang saja, Hinata. Ini adalah rasa penasaran dari pemuda yang pernah mengkhianati desa. Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin kau kesulitan. Meskipun aku marah ketika Toneri menculikmu atau ketika Naruto menikahimu, aku tetap berdiam dengan pikiran yang meracau, menjadi penonton opera sabun. Perasaanku ini tidak bisa disandingkan dengan perasaanmu pada Naruto. Jadi, cukup aku saja yang memendamnya.

Satu hal yang kudapat dari hal ini adalah melihat senyuman bahagiamu. Meskipun itu bukan untukku.

Beberapa hari setelah peristiwa membahagiakanmu, aku memutuskan menikahi Sakura Haruno. Bukan karena perasaanku telah berubah. Tidak secepat itu menghilangkan perasaanku. Ini karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus meneruskan keturunan Uchiha dan tidak membuatmu kesulitan. Jika aku tidak menikah, Naruto akan meracau, dan itu pasti mengganggumu, kan? Aku bahkan terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat Naruto.

Delapan tahun kemudian semuanya berubah. Dunia menjadi sangat lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya dan itu berkat Naruto. Ia menjadi Hokage yang dicintai semua orang di desa. Ia melindungi desa, bahkan Negara Api. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak untukku.

Delapan tahun lalu saat kau menikah dan melahirkan seorang anak lelaki, aku berpikir mungkin anak kita akan berteman lalu saat itulah kita akan berdekatan, Hinata. Aku bahkan berharap Byakugan dan Sharingan, Hyuuga dan Uchiha, akan memiliki hubungan yang baik. Sayangnya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan harapanku. Aku sangat kecewa ketika kau melahirkan bayi tanpa memiliki kekuatan Byakugan, dan kekecewaanku terus berlanjut ketika Sakura melahirkan bayi perempuan.

Anak perempuan sampai kapanpun akan mengikuti suaminya. Itulah yang terjadi padamu yang mengikuti Naruto, dan tentunya yang akan terjadi pada anakku. Dia akan mengikuti suaminya, mengganti marganya menjadi marga suaminya. Lalu aku akan sendirian bersama orang yang tidak kucintai.

Kekecewaanku pada harapan yang gagal diwujudkan, telah melampaui batas. aku memutuskan untuk berkelana. Aku ingin menghindari wanita itu. Aku ingin menghindari anak yang dilahirkan wanita itu. Aku ingin menghindari rasa sakit ketika kau tersenyum untuk orang lain. Aku ingin menghindari kenyataan bahwa yang diberikan Tuhan tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku kabur. Aku melarikan diri. Ya. Aku memang melarikan diri.

Aku mengatakan pada semua orang, itu adalah untuk membayar kesalahanku karena mengkhianati Konoha. Tentu saja agar kau tidak mencemaskanku, Hinata. Jika aku mengatakan "aku kecewa dan kabur", Naruto akan mencariku, dan kau akan mencemaskan banyak hal. Kau selalu mencemaskanku ketika Naruto berhubungan dengan masalahku. Selalu tentang Naruto.

Hal itu juga terkadang membuatku muak.

.

.

.

"Ayah pulang!" aku tahu pasti suara itu. Salada, anak wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar cerah ketika melihatku datang. Aku tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya, anak ini tidak mirip dengan wanita itu. Aku mungkin akan bunuh diri kalau sampai Salada mirip dengan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang dengan kemocengnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja membersihkan rumah. Yah, apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu, aku tidak peduli. Asal tidak menggangguku saja. Sakura menyapaku dengan wajah riangnya. Ia memelukku bahkan menangis di dadaku, dan aku tidak mempedulikannya. Salada kemudian berceloteh banyak tentang Bolt dan sekolahnya, jauh lebih menarik.

Sakura kemudian pergi dan kembali lagi dengan nampan teh. Ia juga membawa beberapa toples makanan kecil. Apa mungkin ia yang membuatnya selama aku tidak ada? Ah, mungkin saja ia membelinya.

"Ini dari Hinata. Kemarin kami belajar memanggang kue bersama-sama. Aku rasa ini sangat perlu jika ada tamu"

Begitukah? Ternyata toples kue ini buatan Hinata. Aku menoleh sejenak dan mengamati secara kasat mata, ada beberapa perbedaan diantara isi toplesnya.

"Apa kau membedakan antara buatanmu dan buatan Hinata-san?" Sakura mengangguk, kemudian aku mengambil asal dan mengicipinya. "Lumayan" ujarku. Ini enak sekali, tapi aku tidak yakin Sakura-lah yang membuatnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Ini buatan Hinata." Aku termangu sesaat. Jadi aku mencicipi makanan yang dibuat Hinata? Aku tersenyum kecil, namun dalam hati aku sungguh merasa senang. Sakura mengambil toples makanan yang lain. "Yang ini buatanku."

Aku berdeham sejenak lalu beranjak. Nafsu makanku hilang sekejap ketika ia menyuguhkannya padaku. Namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Naruto." Ujarku. Salada mendekatiku dan mengatakan ingin ikut. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin anak ini ikut. Kudengar Naruto sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan Hokage-nya. Jika ia tidak ada di rumah, pasti Hinata sendirian. Yah, kalian pasti akan tahu maksudku.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku membiarkan Salada menggenggam tanganku dan mengikutiku.

Aku berjalan ke sepanjang jalanan desa. Desa telah banyak berubah setelah terakhir kali aku pergi dan saat itu Guru Kakashi masih memimpin desa. Sepuluh tahun setelah aku berkelana mengelilingi dunia, aku memutuskan kembali ke desa. Aku akan mengamati bagaimanakah dirimu sekarang, lalu kembali berkelana. Semoga kau tetap baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala, Hinata.

Aku akan ke kantor Hokage lebih dulu. Meskipun kerinduanku padamu lebih besar, tapi aku harus bersabar. Aku tidak bisa membuat kecurigaan kecil karena mengunjungimu lebih dulu daripada Naruto.

Aku melihat ada sedikit keramaian di dekat kantor Hokage. Bolt kembali mencoret patung hokage. Konohamaru berteriak-teriak menyuruh Bolt yang sekarang sudah menjadi muridnya, untuk turun kebawah. Bolt yang keras kepala tidak mau turun. Benar-benar khas Naruto.

Entah mengapa aku justru lebih senang ketika Bolt dan Himawari lebih mirip Naruto ketimbang kau, Hinata. Aku tidak harus lebih bersedih lagi karena mengingat "anak yang mirip denganmu, adalah anak dari pria lain".

Kenyataan itu yang terus kupikirkan selama aku berkelana. Ternyata Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi ciptaannya. Aku berharap kita lebih dekat ketika pengguna Byakugan dan Sharingan menjadi akrab. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Ia membuat Bolt dan Himawari mirip dengan Naruto agar aku tidak lebih kecewa dan terbebani. Andaikata Himawari mirip denganmu, aku hanya akan bersedih karena anak yang mirip denganmu adalah anak Naruto bukan anakku.

Tenang saja, Hinata. Perasaanku ini tidak akan membebanimu. Karena hanya aku saja yang memilikinya.

"Sasuke-san?" Perasaanku menjadi tenang ketika aku mendengar suara ini. Suaramu, setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Aku berbalik dan mendapati dirimu berdiri dengan anggunnya, tersenyum dengan tenangnya. Ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang membahagiakan. Bertemu denganmu di depan kantor Konoha. Kau menggandeng tangan kecil Himawari, dan tersenyum padaku. Itu senyuman untukku, kan Hinata?

"Hinata-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kau menghampiriku dan menunjuk belakangku. Rupanya Bolt, ya.

"Dia membuat keributan lagi" Kau tersenyum lagi. Aku sungguh senang melihatmu tersenyum.

"Ayah… Bolt menyerang Konohamari-sensei" Salada menggoyangkan tanganku dan aku tersadar seketika. Hinata sudah pergi dan berteriak pada Bolt.

"Bolt-chan!" ia melambaikan tangan pada Bolt, dan anak itu menghentikan serangannya. Ia terkejut ketika ibunya datang. Konohamaru segera mengunci tangannya dan Bolt tertangkap. Konohamaru lalu turun dan membawa Bolt pada Hinata. "Maaf, ya Konohamaru-san. Sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah, Uzumaki-san." Konohamaru melepaskan Bolt dan anak itu segera memeluk ibunya. "Wah, ada Uchiha-senpai di sini." Konohamaru terkejut ketika melihatku dan entah mengapa tatapannya terlihat berbinar. "Baru pulang, Senpai?" Aku berdeham menjawabnya sampai akhirnya kudengar teriakan khas memanggilku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Naruto menghampiriku dengan jubah hokage melambai di belakangnya.

"Sudah kembali dari perjalananmu, Teme?" ujarnya tersenyum lebar. Aku membalas senyumannya dan kami berpelukan erat.

Hinata, meskipun Naruto mengambilmu mendahuluiku, aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan bertiga, Naruto di tengah, sementara aku dan Hinata berada di sisinya. Bolt, Himawari, dan Salada pergi bermain entah kemana, meninggalkan kami yang berkeliling desa dan Naruto yang terus saja berbicara. Ia seakan punya segudang topik untuk di ceritakan padaku. Tentu saja kepergianku yang sangat lama, pasti banyak cerita yang telah kutinggalkan.

"Tidak lama setelah kau pergi, Sai melamar Ino dengan makan di tebing Konoha pada malam hari. Dia itu benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa buku. Katanya cara melamar seperti itu ada dalam novel yang ia baca." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Hinata memandang Naruto dengan sedikit tersipu. Mungkinkah ia terkesan dengan wajah Naruto yang tertawa. Terlihat seperti aku memperhatikan Naruto berbicara, padahal sesungguhnya yang kuperhatikan adalah, Hinata.

"Setidaknya kau menyuruhnya melakukan kegiatan lain, Naruto" ujarku santai.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat ia kuasai tanpa harus membaca buku panduan terlebih dulu." Cengiran Naruto melebar dan ia melirik nakal padaku. Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata berubah merah, lalu Naruto tertawa dengan sangat keras. "Hal 'itu', kau mengerti, kan Sasuke?"

Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau membuat Hinata memerah dengan ucapanmu, Naruto. Tidak tahukah kau dia sangat malu? Aku tidak suka Hinata harus merasa malu dengan ucapan Naruto. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku hanya mendengus dan diam saja.

"Naruto-kun. Ini sudah waktu makan siang. Aku akan memanggil Bolt dan Himawari." Naruto mengijinkan Hinata dan wanita itu pergi setelah mengucap salam padaku. Aku kecewa sekali ia harus pergi dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang aku jadi harus mendengarkan ucapan Naruto tanpa sekalipun bisa melirik Hinata.

"Sasuke, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" raut Naruto berubah serius. Ia mengajakku ke dekat hutan dan terdiam dengan tatapan tajam menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Naruto terlihat berpikir serius dan kemudian kembali menatapku tajam. Apakah terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi.

"Sasuke…" aku berdeham, merespon panggilannya. "Apa kau mencintai Sakura?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat aneh setelah sepuluh tahun aku tidak kembali. Perasaanku mencurigakan sesuatu dengan tingkah laku Naruto. Kenapa ia menanyakan tentang Sakura?

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Sasuke, Sakura adalah istrimu, berikanlah perhatianmu padanya."

"Sakura adalah istriku, aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Naruto." Benar, Naruto tidak ada hubungannya dengan rumah tanggaku, kenapa ia harus memprotes perlakuanku pada Sakura?

"Aku adalah teman kalian. Jangan buatku memihak salah satu dari kalian."

"Kalau begitu kau pergilah memihak Sakura." Naruto menarik-narik rambutnya kasar dan ia berteriak. Ia terlihat sangat kesal dan marah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan masalahku, kenapa ia harus peduli padaku?

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggilku dengan teriakan lebih kencang. Aku memperhatikannya dengan malas. "Kenapa kau tidak mencintai Sakura seperti aku mencintai Hinata?"

Sekarang ia mulai membandingkan cintaku dan cintanya, eh? Naruto, kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun. Bahkan perasaanmu pada Sakura yang masih tersisa itu tak kau sadari. Cintaku? Cintaku hanya untuk Hinata dan itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan perasaan Sakura, apalagi denganmu.

"Lalu perasaanmu pada Sakura itu apa, ha? Aku mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri, kenapa kau harus repot?" cercaku pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja karena aku teman kalian, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ia masih berdalih kehadirannya dalam masalahku adalah untukku dan Sakura. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Naruto? Maksud yang sebenarnya.

"Terbaik untuk kami, eh? Bukan untuk Sakura?" Naruto terlihat terkejut ketika aku menyindirnya. "Bukannya aku curiga padamu, Naruto. Apa mungkin, selama aku pergi… kau dan Sakura…" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan saat itulah aku yakin dugaanku benar. Di belakang Hinata dan aku, Naruto dan Sakura melakukan sesuatu. Atau mungkin mereka…

"Sasuke, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Ini tentang masalahmu dan.."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto. Jika ini masalahku dan Sakura, kau tidak seharusnya berada di antara kami."

"Sasuke…" Naruto menggeram, menatap ganas padaku. Ia benar-benar marah dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia marah. Apa hanya karena aku melarangnya masuk ke dalam masalahku? Yah, benar. Ini memang sifat asli Naruto. Mencari-cari masalah dengan orang lain dan aku sangat membencinya.

"Hokage! Ini gawat!" teriakan Konohamaru membuyarkan perseteruan kami. Dengan kesal Naruto beralih pada Konohamaru yang baru saja datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada… serangan.. hh… Anak-anak, lalu… Sakura-san dan Hinata-san…"

Apa? Serangan? Lalu Hinata? Aku melesat secepat dan sejauh yang kubisa. Firasatku berkata buruk tentang hal ini. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Kekhawatiran dan pertanyaan tentang Hinata terus menghujani pikiranku dan aku sungguh tidak bisa tenang.

Aku merasakan cakra yang sangat besar tak jauh dari pusat Konoha. Aku sangat mengenali cakra ini. Ini.. tidak mungkin. Seingatku ia sudah mati di tanganku.

Dugaanku tepat. Pria perak berkacamata yang pernah menjadi lawanku saat Perang Ninja ketiga, Kabuto Yakushi. Kulihat Hinata pingsan di dekat kaki Kabuto dengan memeluk Himawari yang berdarah, sementara Sakura berada di garis depan, melindungi Bolt dan Salada yang tak sadarkan diri karena terluka hebat. Aku melihat Naruto sudah membelakangi Sakura, menatap tajam Kabuto dengan tatap membara.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan." Suara Sakura bergetar, dan aku langsung tahu, ia menangis. Aku berpindah langsung menghadapi Kabuto, ikut membelakangi Sakura yang tercengang dengan kehadiranku. "Sa.. Sasuke-san." Bibirnya bergetar dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kelegaannya ketika ia melihatku datang.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah lama sekali, rupanya." Kabuto menyeringai padaku. Tubuhnya masih seperti yang dulu. Modifikasi dari ular yang membuatku sangat jijik. Benar-benar ilmuwan gila. "Kau tahu pasti tentang dendam, kan?"

"Dendam, eh? Jadi kau dendam padaku?"

"Harusnya kau tahu itu!" seringaiannya melebar dan ia menyerang Hinata dan Himawari dengan ekornya. Sialan, ia menyerang Hinata. Aku melesat dengan cepat, menggendong Hinata dan Himawari dalam pelukanku dan memindahkan mereka jauh dari jangkauan Kabuto. Sakura tampak terkejut dengan perbuatanku sementara Naruto tersenyum puas seakan memujiku telah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Kabuto! Beraninya kau menyentuh desa" geram Naruto. Ia telah berubah dalam mode sage dan bersiap menyerang Kabuto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Sekarang kau telah menjadi Hokage, rupanya. Tapi ini tidak ada urusanmu, karena urusanku adalah…" Kabuto melihat padaku dan menyeringai lebar dan berteriak dengan melancarkan serangannya padaku. "SASUKE UCHIHA!"

BOOM

.

.

.

Aku berbaring dengan tenang selagi ninja medis mengobati lukaku. Semua cakra-ku ku kerahkan seluruhnya untuk menyerang Kabuto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Pertarungan ini sedikit memakan waktu, meskipun akhirnya Kabuto berhasil dikalahkan. Naruto memanggil petugas dari rumah sakit untuk meneliti mayat Kabuto dan mencegah segala kemungkinan bagi pria ular itu untuk hidup lagi.

Himawari masih di kamar operasi. Hinata sudah berada di ruang perawatan, sementara Sakura dia pingsan setelah mengetahui Salada tidak bisa di selamatkan dan Bolt… ia tidak ada bedanya dengan Salada. Luka mereka paling parah.

Saat Kabuto menyerang desa, Bolt yang lebih dulu tahu. Ia dan Salada-pun menyerang Kabuto. Saat itu pula mereka melindungi Himawari, sampai akhirnya Hinata datang dan jatuh pingsan setelah di serang Kabuto. Sakura yang baru saja datang tidak bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama karena harus melindungi Hinata dan anak-anak dari serangan Kabuto.

Kepulanganku ke desa pertama kali setelah sepuluh tahun kepergianku, membawa duka yang sangat mendalam bagi desa. Tidak hanya karena meninggalnya anak para pemimpin desa, tapi juga hubungan para orang tuanya, Aku dan Sakura, serta Naruto dan Hinata.

Tidak lama kemudian Himawari menyusul kakaknya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah puluhan kalinya dalam seminggu, aku mengantar Sakura mengunjungi makam Salada. Pagi harinya ia berkata ingin mengantar makanan, saat siang dan saat hari beranjak malam pun ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Kami menyantap sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam di makam Salada.

Sakura tampak tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa Salada telah mati. Jika malam tiba ia akan tidur di kamar Salada dan menangisinya semalaman. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya dan menyebutnya sebagai ibu yang tidak berguna. Ia bahkan mencoba bunuh diri dan membuatku hampir kehilangan akal sehatku untuk membuatnya diam.

"Sasuke… aku berdosa telah hidup dan membiarkan Salada mati. Aku harus pergi menyusulnya" Sakura merintih dengan tubuh yang lemas dalam pelukanku. Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Memintanya untuk tenang dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukanku dan tangisnya makin kencang. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluknya. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tak sendirian dalam menanggung semua ini. Aku adalah ayah Salada dan Sakura adalah ibunya. Aku memang sedih karena kehilangan salah satu penerusku, tapi aku tidak sesedih Sakura.

Ini memang bukan saat yang tepat, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Apakah Naruto menenangkan kesedihannya seperti aku menenangkan Sakura?

"Sasuke… kau pasti membenciku, kan? Aku tidak pantas menjadi istrimu. Aku membiarkan Salada mati, sementara aku sendiri yang hidup. Aku…"

"Sakura, tenanglah." Namun ia menyentakku dan beranjak pergi.

"Tidak, Sasuke! Aku harus ke tempat Salada sekarang. Dia pasti menangis ketakutan. Aku harus menemani Salada. Salada.." kesadaran Sakura hilang seketika saat aku memukul tengkuknya. Ia jatuh pingsan. Aku membawanya ke futon dan menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya semakin kurus setelah Salada meninggal. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan matanya membengkak karena terus menerus menangis.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Hinata. Kedua anaknya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pasti amat tertekan.

Aku menatap wajah Sakura sekali lagi. Aku harap tidurnya kali ini akan panjang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Aku mendengar suara Naruto yang berdiri di balik pohon tempatku duduk bersandar.

"Dia membuatku cemas." Naruto hanya berdeham dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Hinata?"

"Sama sepertimu." Nada Naruto terlihat muram. Siapa yang tak sedih jika darah daging sendiri mati, dan sang istri mengalami gangguan mental semenjak kejadian tragis itu? "Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya."

"Sakura juga." Aku menatap langit dan merasakan angin berembus lembut seakan sedang menghibur kami yang bersedih dengan permasalahan yang sama. "Kemarin malam, aku dan Sakura makan malam di makam Salada. Dia bilang ingin makan bersama Salada."

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata tidak menyentuh makanannya. Dia bilang, ia tidak bisa enak-enak makan, sementara Bolt dan Himawari kedinginan di dalam tanah." Aku tercengang ketika mendengar kondisi Hinata dari Naruto. Aku bisa merasakan wanita itu begitu tertekan dan sangat merasa bersalah. Seperti Sakura. Hinata… apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu.

"Tadi pagi Sakura mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

"Lagi?" nada Naruto terkesan datar namun menusuk. Aku mengerti. Ia juga merasa sakit hati dengan kondisi Sakura. Sama halnya dengan rasa sakitku ketika mengetahui kondisi Hinata. "Bisakah kau mengunjunginya dan menghiburnya? Aku ingin menenangkan diri." Aku pun beranjak menjauh, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku berbohong mengatakan akan menenangkan diri. Aku mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Seorang pelayan dari Hyuuga menyambutku dan mengatakan Hinata tidak dapat di kunjungi karena kondisinya. Wajah pelayan itu terlihat sangat murung. Pasti kondisi Hinata benar-benar parah.

"Nyonya, tidak menangis semenjak hari itu. Kami sangat mencemaskannya. Saya harap tuan tidak…"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin tahu kondisinya" ujarku dan segera masuk tanpa meminta ijin dari pelayan itu.

Aku menemukan Hinata terduduk lemas menatap keluar jendela. Sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Aku tertegun melihat kondisinya yang sama parahnya dengan Sakura. Hatiku bergetar, sungguh. Wanita yang kucintai sedang berduka dan itu membuatku marah juga sedih. Meski Kabuto telah mati, itu tidak bisa membuat Bolt, Himawari, dan Salada hidup kembali. Itu tidak akan membuat bibir indah Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Hinata menyadari kehadiranku dan tersenyum tipis. Bahkan di saat seperti kau mencoba tersenyum, Hinata. Kumohon. Jangan memaksakan dirimu.

"Bolt. Di ambil dari salah satu bahasa dari negara hujan yang artinya petir. Himawari. Di ambil dari nama bunga matahari." Hinata terdiam dan kembali menatap langit dan membiarkan wajahnya diterpa cahaya.

"Hinata…"

"Sasuke-san… Mereka semua adalah cahayaku dan berada di sini, diterpa langsung dengan cahaya matahari, membuatku sangat tenang."

"Hinata…" Aku menyentuh tangan Hinata. Meremas tangannya dengan maksud memberikannya dorongan dan penguatan. Untuk menyadarkannya pula bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ada aku yang akan selalu bersamanya. Sakitnya adalah sakitku dan semua pahit yang ia rasakan, adalah pahitku juga.

"Sasuke-san…" Hinata memandangku sayu. "Naruto… dia pasti membenciku. Ya, kan?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Naruto sangat mencintaimu."

"Sasuke-san… Naruto tidak berbicara lagi padaku semenjak hari itu. Ia pasti menyalahkan kelemahanku." Hinata memandang nanar, meratapi dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya. Aku mendekapnya dalam dadaku. Mengelus kepalanya, menenangkannya. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar pekikan Hinata.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ini karena aku terlalu lemah. Aku tidak bisa melindungi dua cahayaku. Aku membiarkan mereka di serang, sementara aku jatuh pingsan. Ini karena aku terlalu lemah. Aku tidak cukup kuat. Tidak! Aku sangat-sangat tidak kuat!" Hinata terus merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Hinata, kumohon. Jangan merutuki dirimu sendiri. Bolt dan Himawari, pasti bahagia di sana. Kau seharusnya bangga pada mereka. Mereka melindungi Konoha dengan kekuatan kecil mereka. Mereka melindungi desa yang dicintai suamimu, pria yang sangat kau cintai. Tak seharusnya kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka!" aku mengguncangkan bahu Hinata dan ia tercengang dengan perkataanku. Matanya dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, dan seketika pula air mata yang jauh lebih banyak tumpah dari mata indahnya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kuusap-usap rambut biru halus miliknya, dan kuciumi keningnya. Ini adalah tangisan pertamanya setelah kematiak dua cahaya yang paling berharga miliknya.

"Kau harus bangga pada Bolt dan Himawari, dan buatlah mereka bangga padamu." Hinata menatapku lekat-lekat di sela air mata yang masih mengalir perlahan. Aku mengelus pipi tembamnya yang basah, menghapuskan air mata yang masih tersisa di ujung matanya. "Jika kau lemah, jadilah kuat. Kuatkan dirimu dan hadapi dunia ini. Dengan begitu, Bolt dan Himawari tidak akan bersedih melihatmu dari atas sana."

Mata bulan Hinata melebar tercengang, tampak menyadari sesuatu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauhi pelukanku, lalu menghapus jejak air matanya sendiri dari pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san. Kau mengatakan hal yang paling ingin aku dengar." Ia tersenyum lembut. semangatnya kembali bangkit dan aku sangat senang. Aku bisa mendorongmu untuk terus maju. Aku bisa menguatkanmu. Namun, wajah yang kusukai itu kembali mengkerut. "Meskipun itu bukan Naruto yang mengatakannya"

Baiklah. Naruto lagi yang kau ucapkan. Meskipun naruto tidak mempedulikanmu, mengapa kau terus saja mengingatnya?

.

.

.

"Sakura! Jika kau lemah, jadilah kuat. Kuatkan dirimu dan hadapi dunia ini. Dengan begitu, Salada tidak akan bersedih ketika melihatmu dari kejauhan!"

Aku tercengang. Perkataan Naruto yang hampir sama persis dengan yang ku katakan membuatku terkejut. Berbagai pikiranku terus mencuat. Jika kecurigaanku tepat, ini akan menguntungkanku. Lalu… aku dan Hinata… Aku yang awalnya akan mengunjungi Sakura, kemudian bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mengintip mereka.

"Naruto… kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal yang paling ingin aku dengar dari mulut Sasuke?" ucapan Sakura sama persis dengan ucapan Hinata ketika aku menyemangatinya. "Naruto… Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Ia pasti tidak mencintaiku. Tidak! Sejak awal ia memang tidak mencintaiku."

"Sakura…" Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya. "Lupakanlah Sasuke. Aku… akan bercerai dengan Hinata." Aku tercengang. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Tidak Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Hinata. Ia pasti baik-baik saja." Dasar bodoh. Apa ia pikir Hinata akan baik-baik saja?

"Tidak. Naruto. Aku… Sasuke…"

"Sasuke sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk sejak awal, Sakura. Bahkan dalam hukumannya selama berkelana, ia tidak sekalipun menghubungimu. Ia tidak ada di sampingmu saat kau mengandung, melahirkan, ia tidak pernah ada untukmu."

"Naruto…" Sakura bergumam lirih. Ia menunduk dan merasa tidak nyaman ketika Naruto mendekatinya. Mungkin karena ia sadar bahwa Naruto adalah suami Hinata.

"Sebenarnya…" Sakura mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, "Aku sedih ketika kau kembali menatap Sasuke. Kau kembali mengejarnya. Aku memutuskan untuk bahagia jika kau bahagia dan kemudian mengubah hidupku sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku menikah dengan Hinata."

Emosiku memuncak. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa cinta ketika menikahi Hinata. Kemana semua perkataannya tentang rasa cintanya pada Hinata? Semuanya omong kosong. Pria itu mengorbankanku dan Hinata untuk membuat Sakura bahagia? Sialan.

"Bercerailah dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Lalu… menikahlah denganku. Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu. Kau tahu itu. Iya, kan?"

"Naruto…"

"Cukup." Aku muncul dari balik dinding, dan bersandar pada pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura terlihat sangat terkejut dan reflek melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto padanya. Begitu juga Naruto. Mereka terlihat tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh.

"Sasuke… sejak kapan kau…"

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Aku ceraikan Sakura, kau ceraikan Hinata, kembalikan kebahagiaannya bersama klannya, dan aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mencicit. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia terkejut dan menjadi sangat sedih.

"Kalau saja aku tahu sejak awal niatmu, Naruto, aku tidak akan berbaik hati untuk menikah dengan Sakura." Naruto tercengang dengan perkataanku. Wajahnya berkerut marah dan menatapku tajam.

"Jadi, kau…" Naruto menggeram.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Naruto. Kaulah yang lebih dulu memulainya. Harusnya kau tahu, semenjak aku kembali ke Konoha setelah perang, aku sama seperti yang dulu, tidak tertarik sekalipun pada gadis kecuali satu…" Aku balas menatap tajam Naruto dan ia tampak terkejut dengan jawaban yang berasal dari tatapanku.

"Hi… nata?" Aku berdeham menjawabnya.

"Kaulah yang lebih dulu menikahi Hinata, membawa Hinata dalam pusaran permainanmu, dan bodohnya aku mengikuti arus yang kau buat. Aku menikahi Sakura… dan itu karena tidak ada pilihan lain." Aku bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto menahan amarahnya. Ia marah karena aku mempermainkan Sakura? Konyol. Bukankah dia yang lebih dulu melakukannya pada Hinata?

"Kau seharusnya jangan marah, Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat karma itu benar-benar terjadi dan sekarang ada padamu. Kau mempermainkan Hinata, dan karmanya adalah aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, sudah cukup!" Sakura berteriak. Ia menutup telinganya dan menatapku memelas. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar yang lebih menyakitkan lagi dari ini. Kumohon. Katakan padaku itu tidak benar. Kau tidak menikahiku karena kasihan, kan?"

Aku menyeringai. Ekspresi menghamba miliknya benar-benar memuakkan. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, ia masih merasa aku menikahinya karena mencintainya? Wanita bodoh.

"Maaf, Sakura." Ujarku lirih. Entah mengapa Naruto menurunkan emosinya. Ia sedikit lebih tenang setelah mengatur nafasnya. Ia lalu menatapku kembali.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, sekarang?"

.

.

.

Aku menemui Naruto di kantornya sehari setelah aku dan Sakura, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata, resmi bercerai. Masing-masing dari kami punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Aku tahu itu. Namun, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulainya lebih dulu. Aku memutuskan untuk berkata lebih dulu, tapi Naruto menyelaku.

"Sasuke…" ia memanggilku, menatapku sedih. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi baik Naruto maupun aku, juga bersedih karena menyesali yang telah terjadi. Masing-masing dari kami, saling menyalahkan diri sendiri. Begitu juga Sakura dan Hinata.

Setelah mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya sebulan yang lalu, Hinata meminta maaf pada Naruto dan membuat pria kuning itu, juga aku, merasa sangat bersalah karena menyangkutkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki salah apapun.

Sakura pun meminta maaf padaku. Ia berkata, aku telah banyak direpotkan olehnya. Ia juga berkata, seharusnya ia menyadari perasaanku –yang tidak mencintainya. Kejadian ini sama seperti Hinata. Kami terlibat cinta segi empat, yang masing-masing dari cinta kami tak terbalaskan.

Awalnya kami saling menyalahkan, namun setelah melihat dua wanita yang masing-masing kami cintai ini sungguh berjiwa besar, kami memutuskan berbaikan. Aku dan Sakura sepakat bercerai dan kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Saat ini, setelah pertemuan dengan kedua wanita itu, aku dan Naruto saling berhadapan untuk membahas yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku akan pergi dari Konoha." Ujarku. Tatapan Naruto meredup. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dikatupkan.

"Begitu, ya…" ujarnya lirih. Aku bisa mendengar dari suaranya ia tampak sangat kecewa. "Semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengambil Sakura darimu."

"Bukan hanya kau. Ini juga salahku. Masing-masing dari kita tidak memiliki cukup keberanian."

"Apakah karena itu kau pergi dari Konoha? Kau tidak harus melakukannya, kau tahu?"

Aku terdiam. Cukup lama. Ini bukan karena aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku selain itu, aku sudah cukup membebani Hinata dengan perasaanku. Aku tahu ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku, aku hanya tidak ingin ia bersusah payah mencintaiku untuk membalas perasaanku padanya. Padahal ia masih memiliki hatimu, Naruto.

"Aku mempercayakan wilayah klanku padamu untuk menjaga daerah itu sampai aku kembali."

"Sasuke.."

"Untuk Hinata Hyuuga, kembalikan ia pada klannya dan jagalah ia."

"Sasuke, kau tahu kan? Aku dan Hinata…"

" Hiashi-san sudah meninggal dan sekarang ia adalah pewaris Hyuuga selanjutnya. Ia perlu penjaga, dan aku ingin kau menjaganya." Naruto terdiam memperhatikan ucapanku. "Bukan sebagai seorang suami pada istrinya, tapi sebagai Hokage pada ketua klan." Naruto tercengang dengan perkataanku dan terlihat berpikir. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Pastikan untuk kembali saat Festival Penyucian Api di Konoha." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum cerah. Aku membalasnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangku, aku membawanya di atas punggungku. Aku memastikan pintu rumah terkunci kemudian aku meninggalkan rumahku.

Sebulan setelah perceraian itu, keadaan sudah sangat tenang. Sakura menyandang kembali nama Haruno miliknya dan kembali bekerja di rumah sakit. Naruto kembali pada pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage, sementara Hinata… dia juga kembali ke klannya. Semuanya kembali pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Lalu aku. Aku memutuskan untuk berkelana lagi. Setelah selesai mengelilingi dunia, aku akan memilih salah satu kota yang pernah menjadi singgahanku, untuk menetap di sana. Lalu aku akan menikah dengan salah satu wanita yang hidup di daerah tersebut, dan meneruskan kembali darah Uchiha di tempat lain.

Perasaanku pada Hinata tidak berubah. Satu-satunya alasan bagiku untuk pergi darinya adalah karena aku tidak ingin membebaninya. Hinata dan Naruto resmi bercerai, begitu juga aku dan Sakura. Berita ini menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan membuat orang-orang tak percaya ketika mendengarnya. Naruto dan Sakura tetap menjalin hubungan sangat dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Sementara aku dan Hinata…

Hal yang paling dekat dari kami adalah ketika aku menyemangatinya sebulan yang lalu. Setelah itu aku jarang mengunjunginya karena sibuk mempersiapkan perceraianku. Begitu juga dengannya yang sibuk mempersiapkan perceraiannya. Perceraian di Konoha tergolong sulit. Terutama perceraian antar shinobi. Aku hanya berharap ia bisa menghadapi perpisahannya dengan Naruto, dengan sangat baik.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Naruto sebelum kepergianku yang sangat lama. Ia memintaku untuk pergi ke tempat latihan saat kami masih di akademi.

Sesampainya di sana aku melihat Naruto duduk di salah satu dahan pohon terbesar. Ia menatap gunung Konoha dan membiarkan angin berembus mengibarkan jubah merahnya.

"Ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertiga berlatih. Waktu itu aku terus saja gagal untuk menunjukkan padamu dan Sakura bahwa aku mampu." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali membiarkan angin mengusap lembut kulitnya. Begitu juga, aku.

"Saat kau kembali, ku pikir aku akan kalah lagi darimu. Aku berpikir aku selalu saja kalah. Kau selalu mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah. Ketampanan, kepintaran, kemampuan yang hebat, bahkan hati Sakura." Aku termangu dengan perkataannya. Awalnya sedikit tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya, namun pada akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari yang ia katakan.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah kali ini, aku… memenangkan hati Sakura, darimu?" Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya meminta ijin padaku, dasar payah.

"Kau tahu? Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mengambilnya." Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan meninggalkan Naruto. "Aku pergi."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" Naruto turun dari pohon dan meneriakiku dari belakang. Jarak kami semakin menjauh.

"Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti."

Selepas mengunjungi Naruto, aku pergi keluar dari Konoha melewati gerbang depan. Sebelumnya aku melewati wilayah klan Uchiha yang kosong tanpa ada penghuninya. Seluruh wilayah klan adalah milikku, nantinya, jika aku telah menikah dan memiliki anak, aku akan kembali ke wilayah ini dan memberikan wilayah ini pada anak-anakku.

Konoha penuh dengan tempat kenangan. Tempat di mana aku lahir, tumbuh dan besar tanpa orang tua, menemukan teman-teman yang merepotkan, hidup sebagai pendendam pada kakak sendiri, dan bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat ingin kumiliki tapi tak bisa ku dapatkan. Semua ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan kuungkap di kehidupan baruku nanti.

Aku teringat kembali dengan Hinata. Wanita itu… sekarang ia akan menjadi salah satu dari kenangan indahku. Jujur saja aku sangat-sangat menyesal tidak bisa memaksanya ikut denganku. Ya. Aku memang tidak bisa memaksanya. Seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Aku akan bahagia, jika melihatmu bahagia, Hinata. Aku merasa kebahagiaanmu bukan berada di sisiku. Maka dari itu, aku…

"Sasuke-san…"

Hinata, kenapa suaramu harus terngiang di kepalaku. Bahkan saat aku akan pergi?

"Sasuke-saaan..."

Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran.

"Sasuke-kun!" aku merasa pipiku memanas ketika suara itu menyebutku dengan nama itu. Siapa yang berani mempermainkanku dengan suara Hina… eh?

Aku merasakan jubahku tertarik pelan. Suara itu, dan tarikan pada jubahku. Apakah mungkin… Sebentar. Aku tidak bisa jika salah mengartikan. Jangan katakan kalau Hinata…

"Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga." Suara ini benar-benar nyata. Aku membalikkan badanku dan terlihat dengan jelas, wanita itu, Hinata berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyuman lembut untukku ditambah rona merah di pipinya. Terlihat jelas ia sangat malu untuk mengatakan hal ini. Aku ingin sekali menggodanya, tapi rasa penasaranku jauh lebih besar.

"Hinata-san. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kudengar kau akan pergi lagi." Aku berdeham menjawabnya dan kulihat rona merah mewarnai pipi tembamnya. "Ano… kalau begitu… bolehkah…"

"Hn?" Aku kembali berdeham, menunggu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlihat gugup dan ragu. Pandangannya tidak tentu dan ku yakin ia sangat gugup untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku pergi" ujarku seraya berbalik arah dan meninggalkannya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?!" Hinata berteriak dan otomatis menghentikanku. Aku berbalik menatap Hinata dan melihatnya tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut sampai-sampai aku kembali merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku menyentuh dadaku dan menyadari. Akhirnya senyuman itu, senyuman Hinata, menjadi milikku. Senyuman itu akhirnya ditujukan padaku.

"Tentu saja." Aku tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tanganku. Ia menyambut tanganku dan kami pergi bersama. Selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
